Pains of the Heart
by Electric Moonlight
Summary: CH 7: In this chapter, Kiome and InuYasha begin to realize that their meeting was not by some mere chance. A new dark Lord of evil power and intentions is revealed as well. What will happen next? Stay tuned!
1. Default Chapter

((A/N: Hehe. I must admit. v_v I don't own InuYasha or any other anime. Though I wish I DID!! *sigh* InuYasha.I'm just a fangirl who likes to write stories! This is also my first fanfic, *winces* so please go easy on me. Read/Review please! ^_^))  
  
~Pains of the Heart~  
  
-prologue-Dreams- ~The Shikkon No Tama was finally complete. Once Naraku had been defeated after a terrible and long battle, gathering the remaining shards had been easily done. The gang was scattered. Kikyo had finally been put to rest, Kaede was now the protecting priestess over the Jewel, Miroku and Sango had resided together in a small village where they were raising their new-born son, and Shippou had managed to locate a foster family that loved him dearly. After much difficulty and sorrowed fare-wells, he too had left the team. Now, all who remained were Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
Kagome is finally in her last year of high school, and although her time with InuYasha has been decreasing these days, she has managed to become Victorian of her class. Ever since her studies became her top priority again (it has taken a lot of effort to just catch up with her fellow peers, so, now that she is on top of her work, she intends to stay that way), it has left very little time for visits. However, not all of her free time has been spent with just InuYasha. Hojo has managed to become a major part of Kagome's life.  
  
At first, Kagome can't stand to be around him. Like many others, Hojo gets very nervous around people that he likes, ((A/N: this IS my story ^_^)) so naturally, he's a klutz around her. He trips, spills things, and even causes large objects to crash down on her. But after being with Hojo many times, Kagome begins to see his true personality, and the two become extremely close.  
  
One day, Kagome decides it's time to reveal the news to InuYasha about her new relationship. They're laying on top of an open field on a warm sunny afternoon. The breeze is blowing caressingly, making the clouds drift by. Kagome's sitting on a large rock as InuYasha lies on the soft grass with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the world around him.~  
  
"InuYasha, there's something I need to talk to you about. Will you listen to me for a few minutes?" *he put his hands behind his head* "Feh. Sure. What is it now? Having guy problems again?" *a cricket hopped onto his nose as he spoke.* "Heh. Well, sort of. You know that boy I was telling you about, Hojo? From my own time?" *InuYasha smirked, swatting the cricket away* "The one you said you wanted to pound into oblivion?" *she blushed, then pulled her knees in tighter* "Um, heh.yes..that one." *InuYasha opened one eye* "Well, what about him?"  
  
*As she spoke, Kagome looked down at an imaginary picture of Hojo in the grass* "He's.he's not as bad as I thought, actually. He's warm, and sweet,..and gentle.and kind..caring, and- *she pauses and closes her eyes, (sighing happily) remembering one of the recent dates they had been on. He had arranged the meeting all by himself, and on top of that, he had treated her like a princess the whole time. Kagome's sweet flashback was interrupted by InuYasha's snicker. He turned his head and closed his eyes again* "Hmph! Sounds like just another puny weakling human to me."  
  
*She stood up angry and crushed.* "-And altogether a better person than you'll EVER be!" *Her voice was like stinging ice to his half demon ears. She had meant every word. That-was more than he could take. InuYasha got up and turned to her. He clenched his fist tightly with a low growl* "Well, tell me then. How many times has this, Hojo guy gone out against his own will looking for the shard fragments? Hmmmm? How many times has he had to deal with monsters, and beasts, and demons, and Worst of all: tag-a-long brats?" *he got directly into her face and stared deeply into her eyes* "And tell me..how many times has Hojo saved your sorry @ss from certain death?!"  
  
*Kagome's eyes began to water. Never in her whole experience being near him, had she seen InuYasha act this way. There was no way she was going to let him see her tears. She turned around and began running towards the well, but not before saying the words "sit boy". InuYasha fell to the ground face forward. He struggled to get up, and with very much difficulty, he finally did.* "WAIT! GAH! KAGOME!! D@mn it!" *he cursed himself as he ran after her.*  
  
*Following quickly, InuYasha finally reached the well. But as he arrived, he found that he was much too late. Kagome had already gone through to the other era. He paused for a moment, then jumped into the dark abyss. Once he had traveled into her time, InuYasha began to climb up and look around for her.*  
  
*Kagome had passed through the well. When she climbed up, she ran out of the shrine towards her home with dripping eyes and a shattered heart. All she had wanted was to tell InuYasha about Hojo. Had she expected too much by thinking he'd welcome her with open and understanding arms? Arms that she yearned to be in right now more than anything. Instead, she was running in the opposite direction. He had chewed her up and spit her out like a spoiled piece of bad meet. He just couldn't see how much she loved him. She cried even harder until her vision was so blurred, she wasn't able to see anything, including the tall, handsome young man in front of her.*  
  
"Uph!!!" *she said knocking into him, falling back. She landed hard on her head and went out for several minutes.* "Kagome? Kagome, are you alright? Can you hear me?...please, say something!" *She slowly opened her eyes. Hojo smiled happily, although Kagome could still see the worried look in his eyes.* "Oh thank goodness you're ok." *she blinked several times* "Ho-Hojo? Is that you?" *he hugged her tightly, overjoyed to hear her able to speak* "Yes it's me." *she sat up and put her face into his chest, beginning to cry again* "Oh, Hojo! I went to see InuYasha through the well a few moments ago. We started talking, and he was so mean to me, and I when yelled back this time, he got into my face and started yelling at me for no reason! The big dumb jerk!" *she blurted, crying harder with each breath*  
  
"There, there. It's ok.."*he kissed her head*"..it's ok. I'm here. You don't have to worry. I think you just hit your head a little too hard and had a bad dream. Don't worry." *Kagome smiled* "Thank you Hojo." *she said gently* "You always make me feel better." *InuYasha looked at the two in terrified disbelief, especially at Kagome's behavior. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Slowly and trembling, he climbed back down the well.*  
  
*A few months later, InuYasha lies on the same field. It had been a very, very long time since Kagome's last visit. He looked up at the clouds passing by in the evening's breeze, then he sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a huge black shadow hovered over his form. He opened one eye once he noticed the block from the sun, rose to his feet, and then stared in shock. His eyes were wide, but his face remained a blank.* "Hello InuYasha." *Kagome smiled at his shocked face. He nearly ran up to her, but then quickly remembered her last visit. He turned around and crossed his arms* "So, you finally decided to show your face again, have ya? Well, I'll only speak to you after you apologize!" *Kagome looked at him in anger* "Don't you ever forgive, you cold hearted rock? Besides," *she said turning around and folding her own arms* "if ANYONE here should have to apologize, it should be YOU!" *he snickered, then sat down on the grass.*  
  
*She turned around. After a brief pause, her ferocity tuned down and, she sighed.* "Look, I didn't come here to bring up old quarrels." *InuYasha gazed at her curiously. She took in a deep breath, then closed her eyes, and opened them again.* "I came here to tell you that I'm getting married." *he jumped back* "MARRIED?!"  
  
*Kagome just couldn't help it. He looked so cute that it made her smile * "Yes." *she seemed almost saddened at the fact* "I'm getting married in two days. And I..I just wanted to tell you InuYasha." *he scowled at her, then turned in the other direction* "The NERVE!" *he mumbled loudly* "InuYasha.?" *she said beginning to sniffle. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry no matter what, but when his body didn't flinch, she forced all of her emotions out.* "Aren't you going to say ANYTHING? InuYasha, this is MARRIGE!!..."*she cringed at his silence. Looking to the side, she brought up a new topic.*  
  
"Ho-hojo....has told me that I shouldn't come back to the well anymore." *InuYasha snapped his head back* "WHAT!?" *she sniffled louder* "He, he says that it's not good for me to talk to imaginary people all the time." *he stood up, even angrier. Kagome's eyes poured as she barely choked out the words that were hard to find.* "Especially at my age." *Finally, InuYasha had had enough. He wanted to strangle Hojo with his bare hands, but even more than that, he wanted to make Kagome pay for all the pain she was causing him right then.* "To he!l with Hojo." *he spat coldly* "And to he!l with you!" *turning around, he began to walk away* "Imaginary MY FUR!!!!"  
  
*Kagome lowered her head as a single, final tear rolled off her check.* "Guess this is g'bye then." *she whispered softly. She hated to leave. The feeling of loss and grief was almost too much to bear. Slowly, she turned around and, once more, went towards the well.*  
  
*InuYasha turned around when his ears twitched. It was the sound of her feet going away. He looked at her in horror. Ever since her last leave, he had been plagued by a same nightmare night after night. They were in a black land surrounded in total darkness. The only things visible to him were Kagome and the well. She would always walk towards the well with a speed shorter than that of a snail. And every time, he would chase after her screaming and yelling for her to look back. To no avail. In the end, she would always pass through before he could reach her. Then he'd wake up in a cold sweat.*  
  
"Not this time. I can't handle it again!" *he said running after her. Unlike the dream, he was able to grab her hand in half a second. She turned around and looked at him with a smile.* "Yes?" *she asked hopefully. InuYasha stared into her eyes.* "I, um." *he replied sheepishly* "What?" *Kagome looked deeply into his eyes with the sweet smile. It not only made him feel very uncomfortable, but it also made him extremely nervous. Without thinking he started to reply.* "I.I..just wanted to wish you a happy marriage."  
  
"OH INUYASHA!!!" *Kagome screamed. She turned back around and ran as fast as possible towards the well. InuYasha just stood there in a numb silence, both of his feet felt as if they were broken. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He watched her as she finally got to the well's entrance, but somehow, it didn't seem real. Kagome would return. She always did.*  
  
*Kagome climbed upon the well's side, prepared to jump in, and waited. She knew that InuYasha cared for her dearly, and this was the last time to prove it. Should he not take this opportunity, he would not be getting a second chance. She was tired of waiting for something that wouldn't love her back. Especially when she knew that Hojo would. He would give all his love to her and more. He would give her the whole world, something that InuYasha would never do.*  
  
*She waited for his touch on her shoulder, for him to beg her not to leave, and for him to say that he loved her and refused to let her be claimed by another man. When the feeling of his hand never arrived, she looked back. He was still there with that blank face. She studied his expression so carefully, scrutinizing every last detail. She wanted to remember that face, remember all of his few smiles and grins, remember the good times and his laughter. Maybe Hojo had been right. Maybe this WAS all a dream., but she had enjoyed every breath- taking moment of it. She smiled one last time, then jumped down into the well knowing that she would never go back.*  
  
"No." *he said dropping to his knees* "NO!!" *he placed his hands over his head* "Noooooooooo!!!!!" *he screamed to the top of his lungs, letting the whole world know his loss. Long after his breath ran out, his echo still carried on over the horizon. Every single person within a mile radius heard his loud cry. He fell completely onto the ground and breathed heavily* "This isn't happening. Kagome's still here. She- she can't be.gone.." *he said to himself. Quickly getting to his feet, he looked in the direction of the well and ran.* *When he reached the dark hole in the ground, he suddenly stopped. He peered down the side. It was the same well, in the same spot, yet somehow it was different. He bit his lip hopefully.* "I have to stop Kagome. Maybe if I hurry, I can stop the wedding as well." *he looked down*  
  
*Just as he was about to jump, Myoga desperately hopped onto the brim.* "Wait, Master InuYasha! Do not go in!" *InuYasha looked at him angrily* Myoga! You stupid-! How dare you just show! AH! Why am I even listening to you! *the flea stepped closer to him* Because, my Lord, I know something that you do not." "And what might that be?" *he picked the tiny flea up with his thumb and index finger, squeezing his small head.* "I didn't see you hear a minute ago!"  
  
"Master! MASTER! *Myoga said gasping* "I tell you no lie. I have some very useful information! The well's ability to transport you has been deactivated!" *InuYasha's heart skipped a beat, and he let go of his hold.* "WHAT?!" *he said once more surprised. Myoga coughed and sputtered, dusted himself off, and sighed.* "Lord InuYasha, because Lady Kagome has chosen never to return-"  
  
*InuYasha repeated his words in a whisper* "Never..to..return." *Myoga put his arms behind his back* "E-yes Master. As I was saying, she has chosen to put our time behind her, and because she was the only remaining link between our time and hers, the portal in the well is shut down for good." *he closed his eyes* "The door has been closed, along with the key. So, you see, it would be foolish to jump into the well now, and" *he opened his eyes again to see InuYasha's crying face.* ".I'm sorry Master."  
  
*Finally, InuYasha looked at him stubbornly* "I don't believe you." *he said with tears still coming from his eyes. Myoga winced* "Er- what?" *He stood up and gazed into the well once more.* "I said I DON'T believe you. I know Kagome like the back of my sword. She's a part of me," *he said closing his eyes, beginning to lean forward* "and I know she wouldn't just abandon me like this. I'm going in after her." *Myoga reached out to him* "Lord InuYasha! No! Wait! I told you, the well is.." *But it was too late. He had already dropped into the well.*  
  
*Unlike the last time he had gone through, this time, InuYasha wasn't able to pass. He fell to the bottom with a hard thud* "Ahhhh!" *he said slowly rising to his feet* "What the He!l's wrong with this thing?!" *he screamed, pounding the bottom with his hand. A hole formed where he hit. Myoga shouted from the top* "I tried to warn you me Lord! Lady Kagome has sealed the portal!"  
  
*InuYasha looked around wildly* "NOOOOOO!!! KA-GO-ME!!!!" *he dropped to his knees and placed his head in his hands. He wept silently again, then looked up.* "Kagome," *he spoke to himself* "how could you do this to me? You know that in my heart I loved you. I still do. It's just that,.by God, I just don't know how to show it. How could you leave me? First I lose Kikyo," *he cried, making a noise that sounded like a whimpering puppy.* "and now you? How much pain must I endure before this nightmare is over?"  
  
*he fell to the ground once more and laid there limply.* "Is this punishment for all the wrongs I have committed? Maybe-maybe I can start all over. Should Kagome ever return, I want her to see a new me. The me she could have had..." *his body glows, and his hair begins to 'melt' away its white color. Myoga yelled from the top* "MASTER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" *his claws disappear, and his fangs vanish. The only difference between himself and a human that was noticeable was his now black dog ears.*".I SHALL NEVER BE DEMON AGAIN!!!" *It was a hard thing to do, getting rid of his demon half side, and it took a lot of energy and strength. Soon, InuYasha faded into a deep slumber. His dream of Kagome leaving to the well was over.*  
  
((A/N: So, whatcha think? ^_^ Pretty cool for the first part huh? Well, there're more chapters to come soon! Thanks for reading the story!)) 


	2. The Strange Meeting

~Chapter 1: The Strange Meeting~  
  
((A/N: ^_^ YEAH! Chap. #2 is finally up! Thankies to everyone who's sent me reviews. Keep it up. I hope everyone likes this chapter just as much as the last. This one's a little more exciting and the new character has some of my personality, if not all ^_^;; in her. Her name's Kiome (Key-o-may) and she's so.cool, different, exciting, and beautiful! Enjoy!))  
  
*Five years later, InuYasha was strolling down the streets of Kaede's village. He looked at all of the people surrounding him, going about their business and buying fruit and fresh fish in the town's market. He smiled and bowed at several familiar faces.* Hey, InuYasha! I got your order right here! *He turned to the local butcher with a small grin.* Ah, thank you, Mr. Capa. *The old man tossed him a small parcel of meet. He caught it in midair without any struggle.*  
  
*A young woman several yards from the village's outskirts suddenly gave a cry as she shot an arrow, turned on her heels, and fled. Her aiming was definitely well, but the arrow missed the target because of her hasty footing. (She has black hair with chocolate flavored eyes, and she's wearing the same uniform Kagome usually wore during her Jr. High years. Her hair looks exactly like Kikyo's, except it's in two ponytails instead of just one). She ran in the direction of the village, carrying a finely carved bow. A huge yellow sack full of different materials rested on her shoulders, and several arrows stuck out from the top.*  
  
*A black, demonic sparrow swirled overhead and dodged the girls' arrow. It gave a deafening caw then plunged down. She barely dodged the horrid demon by casting herself onto the ground. She lay there helpless. Her ankle had been broken in the process, and now she was unable to move. Looking up, she saw the black creature make a large circle then turn around and fly back down towards her with its open talons. She gasped. There was no time to prepare another arrow*  
  
*InuYasha's black ears twitched. As he turned around, he saw the bird move towards the girl. He dropped all of his belongings, save the sword Tetsusaiga (over the years, InuYasha had found a use for his extraordinary unique strength and skills that had remained in him. he had been declared the land's head guardsman, and it was his duty to protect all of the people from enemies, warriors, and demons).*  
  
*He swiftly ran towards the girl and picked her up a half-second before the winged bird reached the spot where she lay. The bird's impact upon the ground was tremendous. A huge crater formed where he had struck. The girl in InuYasha's arms looked at the hole with wide eyes. He leapt forward and with much grace and very little effort, landed close to a small tree. He set her down gently* That coulda been you, ya know. Be a little more careful next time, will ya? *he smiled at her, then turned around and was gone.*  
  
*InuYasha jumped into the air and landed in a soft, smooth motion as the demon managed to remove its many claws from all the dirt and soil. He stood up and dusted off after some of the dirt landed on him.* Now, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. *he smirked and his eyes glittered* Leave this land now, or leave this world in pieces. *The sparrow snickered evilly* I have no time to deal with you, brat. My affairs are with that young girl you just saved. *InuYasha looked back at the black haired beauty.* Who? Her? *It squawked angrily* Of course her, you idiot! Now kindly hand the female to me. She's none of your concern anyway. *InuYasha glared* Pah. You're sadly mistaken my friend. That girl is my business. I'm the guardian of this land, and my soul purpose is to protect these people. Everyone here's under my care. Why should that girl be treated any different? *he took out the Tetsusaiga slow-ly. It shimmered in the sun's light. His face turned very stern as it transformed* Now, I say again, leave or be slain!  
  
*The sparrow began to flutter his wings.* Well, since we're setting down rules, let me also make one thing clear. I have very strict orders from my master, granting me permission to kill anything, whether they be mortal or demon, *the black bird grinned, noting his dog ears* or both, should they stand in my way. Now, let me pass and take the girl, and your life may be sparred. *InuYasha frowned, he didn't understand what the bird was muttering about him being both* Listen here, pal! First off, I ain't no demon! And second, there's no way I'm letting you take her! You've been warned! Arrrgghh!!  
  
*He tilted the sword in his hands, then jumped into the air high. He chuckles at the bird's mixed and confused expression of his high jumping capabilities, right before slicing one of his huge wings off. The bird immediately began to fall from the sky for the lack of balance. He cried out in pain all the way down with black ooze coming from the wound*  
  
*As the black half-winged demon crashed into the ground once more, InuYasha landed near his side. He smirked* Had enough? I don't believe breaking off your other wing is really all that necessary, now is it?  
  
*The dark creature slowly lifted its head.* You will pay dearly for this, half-breed. My master will cease the girl (one way or another), take her life-her gem, and destroy you. *InuYasha frowned* What are you talking- *The demon suddenly made one last, desperate attempt and lounged at him with a strong energy blast from its mouth. InuYasha, surprised by his action, had barely enough time to react at such an unexpected move. He held up the Tetsusaiga for protection. The blast bounced off without so much as a scratch. However, the sparrow wasn't as fortunate. Its own energy came back with full force, and it spat against him with unmerciful burning flames. The creature's body was beginning to melt. Soon, nothing was left of the creature, with the exception of a roasted corpse.*  
  
*He kicked sand at its dead body before turning to the village and all of the people that had been watching the pointless fight. He grinned as he returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath* Anyone up for barbeque? *he said with little or no humor in it*  
  
*After he had made certain that the bird's carcass was destroyed, InuYasha went back to where he had set the girl. To his surprise, she wasn't there. He looked from side to side, but she was no where to be found. He bent down to the ground and tried to track her scent. ((A/N: it had only been three years since he learned that he had unnatural smelling capabilities)) He soon caught it with very little effort. For some odd reason he smiled; the smell was strangely familiar to him, yet it had a small difference than from what he remembered. It smelled like cherry blossoms. He began to search back into his memory, trying to remember where he had smelled the beautiful fragrance before. His head soon began to throb in pain, much like it usually did when he tried to remember things from his deep, forgotten past.*  
  
*He fell onto the grass with a hard crash. His head ached badly, but he struggled to keep conscious. Closing his eyes, he fought the pain and held his breath until it slowly went away. After the aching had ceased, and his breathing had turned to normal, InuYasha opened his eyes again. He saw the girl standing over him with a damp cloth. She was patting his head gently and smiling down at him. He looked up at her for a brief second, thinking he had seen Kagome's soft face. He shook his head into reality and saw that she wasn't the same person; then he sat up. He noticed that her ankle was no longer broken.*  
  
*InuYasha eyed her suspiciously* Who are you girl, and how did your leg heal that fast? You some kind of demon, like that monster I just slew? If I had known that, I would've handed you to the bird long ago! *she put the rag away then stood up.* Gee, thanks. That makes me feel lots better. *she rolled her eyes* Name's Kiome, you must be InuYasha, and no, I'm not a demon. I just have a special technique that allows me to heal quickly *he slowly got to his feet as well.* Er, I don't remember you.have we met? You seem to know me, and yet I have no memory whatsoever of meeting you? *She turned her head in another direction* Nope. But that's because this is my first time here. I've been told a lot about you from someone who once lived here. *he raised an eyebrow* Excuse me? *Looking back at him, she straightened her bow.* Oh, this is my first time in this land. You see, I'm not from around here.  
  
*he looked at her even more puzzled. Kiome turned back in the same direction, this time, it seemed like she was looking for a particular object in the distance.* In fact, I'm not even from this time. *she whispered, scanning all the landscape for any sign of something coming her way.*  
  
*InuYasha stepped back* WHAT!? That makes no sense? *she turned to him again.* Yes, well, I'm sorry. I don't have any spare moment right now to explain myself. I must be off. I've wasted far too much time here already. Thank you for saving me. *she walked up to him, stood on her tip-toes, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running off in the direction she had been staring at*  
  
*InuYasha's cheeks turned beet red. He was dumbfounded, confused, and needless to say, somewhat surprised at her last gesture. He paused for a few seconds and then ran off after her. He caught up to her in no time* What was THAT? *she turned to him innocently as she continued to run* What? *InuYasha sweat dropped* Whatcha mean 'What'!? That kiss! What'da kiss me for? *she slowed her run down to a small trot, then completely stopped altogether.* Hmm. Don't know. It was just a kiss for goodness sakes anyway. What's the big deal about it? *He slapped his head with his hand and drug it all the way down his face* You don't just go up to people and kiss them for no reason! Especially upon the lips! *she put her hands on her hips then slowly began to walk again* Well, excuse me. I was just being very grateful to you for saving my life! It's not like it meant anything. If I really wanted to kiss you, you'd know.  
  
*He grabbed her arm* Well, regardless, I still need to ask you a few questions before you just go and decide to run off like that. *she slapped his arm off* I don't have to tell you anything! Now, leave me alone. You're starting to tick me off! *He grabbed her again* Hey, nobody just comes into my territory, brining a demon enemy like that much less, without getting me involved! Now, tell me who that sparrow was and what he wanted! *she pushed him aside, then crossed her arms and took a step back.* Sit boy!! *he immediately fell face forward onto the ground. He cringed in pain*  
  
What the HE!L?!?! *she began walking away once more. He grabbed her ankle, the one that had been broken earlier. Although it was now completely healed, the ankle still hurt when it was touched. She screamed as she fell down and landed three feet in front of him. She turned around and fought to get free. When she realized that his grip was too strong, she flipped her other leg around and kicked him in the face. He yelled loudly in pain and brought both hands to him, letting her go. She struggled to get up.*  
  
*InuYasha jumped into the air and landed in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and brought her hand swiftly to his face, trying to slap him. He caught her hand and held on tightly, finding it hard to keep a good grip on her. She growled angrily and tried to use her other free hand to slap him again. He caught the hand in much the same way. She growled louder.*  
  
*He chuckled lightly, not having this much fun in many months. His face soon turned stern again, however* Now, just tell me! That's all I want to know. *she spat at him* No! It's nunya. *He looked at her confused* Nunya? *still growling at the loss of her hands and wriggling to get free, she answered* Yeah. Nunya dang business!!  
  
*she struggled with her hands, but no matter how much she tried to get out of his hold, his grip just tightened even more. Finding no other option to get free, Kiome brought her leg up to the very sensitive spot in the middle of his legs. His eyes widened in horrible, indescribable pain. Realizing that this was her only chance of escape, she jerked her hands away. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain* You'll pay.grrr.for that! *He managed to chock out. Frowning, she began to run away once more.* Doubt it.  
  
((A/N: Well, whatcha think? Do I need to improve anything? Did you like the story? Review ppl!! ^_^ lol)) 


	3. The Long Night

~Chapter 2: The Long Night~  
  
((A/N: O_o oooohhh. Man! This one took me ssssooooo long to edit. *sigh* -.-;; oh well. Hope you like it. Kiome and InuYasha reunite in this chapter of my story! Enjoy!))  
  
*After running for nearly an entire hour with only a handful of breaks in-between, Kiome looked all around her. She slowed down her pace with deep breaths. She highly doubted that the dogboy hanyou had followed her for such a distance, but she scanned the area to look just the same. InuYasha was nowhere to be found. Finally, she stopped at the beginning of a small forest located on top of a young hill. She walked underneath a small apple tree and dropped to the ground. With a deep sigh of relief, she began to relax.*  
  
Ah. That was close. *she said wiping off several beads of sweat from her head* Mother was right. He is troublesome. I'm sure glad it's over now though. *A small rustle in the leaves above caught her attention.* Hmm? *she stood up to get a better look* Wouldn't be so sure of that last comment! Arrrrggghhh!! *InuYasha dropped down on top of her. They struggled and fought in a big circle of fists and furry all the way down the hill until finally, they reached the bottom.*  
  
*InuYasha lay on top of Kiome, pinning her to the ground. No matter how hard she fought, this time she wasn't able to get out of his strong grip. InuYasha carefully secured both her feet, not wanting the same mistake to occur twice in one night.* Well, Kiome. Now that I have you cornered, maybe I can get some answers. *she fought beneath him* Get offa me, you stupid dog! *He snickered* Heh. I guess that makes two of us! *she scowled angrily at him* Fine. I'll tell. Now will you PLEASE get off of me before I kick you again! *he got off with a small shove.* Fine. Though, you wouldn't have been able to kick me anyway. *he walked to the side and sat cross-legged. She sat up and rubbed her sore arms.* Man, you have a strong grip! *he shrugged* I'm a protector. Of course I'm strong. *she rolled her eyes then turned the other way at his arrogance.*  
  
Now, tell me what this is all about. *she glared as she set her pack down* Can I at LEAST have a small break?! I've been running all night! *he rolled his eyes, mimicking her* And what have I been doing? Taking a nap and eating snacks? I'm just as tired as you, but I'm willing to talk anyway! *her expression angered even more* Well, I'm not a beast like you are! *he stood up* What did you say woman? I thought I heard you say something, but maybe my sensitive ears heard wrong. And trust me- you better pray that I heard wrong! *she got to her own feet and looked into his eyes* I said- I'm. Not. A. Beast. Like. You! Incase you're deaf! But I don't see how you can miss a single word I say with those- *she tugged on his black ears* -elephant ears of yours! *he growled* Don't you EVER touch me!!!! *he shoved her down, hard. She was sent flying across the air at a very fast speed. Skidding and landing several times headfirst on the dirt, she stopped face down.*  
  
*InuYasha shook from head to toe in shock. He hadn't meant to hit her so hard; his inner strength had gotten the better of the situation. He ran to her side and fell down next to her limp body. Rolling Kiome over, he checked for any wounds that she might've gained. Her face was bruised and cut in many different places, but nothing seemed to be broken. He moved agitated hands over her face and cupped it gently. Bringing her head close to his, he hugged her tightly.* "Why," *he thought* "why can't I control myself?"  
  
*Kiome slowly opened her eyes. SMACK! She slapped him hard across the face, still very angry* You pig!!!! *she screamed in his ear then sat up* How dare you shove me so hard then.do that! *he growled and moved back* Hey, when did I ever say that I was worried about you!? *she rubbed her face with her sleeve, then looked away.*  
  
*InuYasha didn't turn his head back for a long time, and the two sat on the cool ground. Soon, Kiome was beginning to shiver. He looked back at her and sighed* Oh, that's right. You don't have fur. *he got up* I'll start us a fire. It doesn't look like we're gonna be goin anywhere tonight anyway. I'm not leaving your side until you tell me, and you certainly can't travel tonight with this chill coming in from the north. So make yourself comfy, and I'll be right back.  
  
*Much later~ Night had already set in and InuYasha had made the fire. The stars slowly became visible. One in particular twinkled brightly at Kiome. She sighed* InuYasha? *he grinned but kept his closed eyes shut* That's my name, don't wear it out. *she sighed, in a more aggravated tone this time* InuYasha, do you remember someone named Kagome? *he looked at her and thought very briefly* Hmm. Nope. Can't say I have. *he placed another piece of wood onto the fire*  
  
*she twitched* Grr. Well, she certainly remembers YOU! * Kiome folded her arms. He looked at her puzzled.* I'm serious. I don't remember anyone named Kagome! *Suddenly, another memory pain hit. He fell to the ground. Kiome turned to see why he had cried out* What's the matter? *she went to his side* Are you alright? *the pain went away briefly* e-Yeah. I'm fine. I just got a headache, that's all. *Kiome crawled closer to him* Well, anything I can get you? You seem to get these kinds of pains often. *he didn't answer. He was too busy holding his head at the feeling of a second pain wave.*  
  
*Kiome reached into a small pouch that was at her side and took out a blue bottle. It contained some kind of medicated syrup that was unfamiliar to InuYasha. He looked at it suspiciously.* What's that?  
  
Medicine for your pains. *she replied innocently* I'm Not taking any medicine! I'm not some immature child. *he turned and pouted. Kiome placed a hand on her hip.* It'll help you a lot better than if you just sit there and hold your head like that! *she popped open the top.* Now, open wide! *the smell of the goopy medicine made InuYasha's stomach turn upside down. he turned away in disgust. Kiome glared* Com'on! Take it! It's good for you! *He snickered* Pah! No! *he replied coldly* DON'T make me have to force feed you! *she said getting to her knees. InuYasha turned to her and gave her a mean stare*  
  
I. Said. No. *he replied mimicking her again. She grinned* Oh, but I know how to make little boys like you take their medicine! One way, or another..*her grin widened* And trust me, the less you struggle, the better! *he raised an eyebrow at her* Excuse you. *he looked her up and down* And just who here made you my new mother? *she giggled evilly* Have it your way! *she set the bottle down, then suddenly snapped back and tackled him.*  
  
*InuYasha was either too surprised by her sneak attack, or he just wanted to go along with it to see what she was going to do. Because the second she pounced, he didn't fight back. Taking her bow and an arrow out from her pack, she quickly pinned him to the apple tree. He looked around with wide eyes in disbelief. The shimmer of the bow's reflection, the sound of the arrow squealing in the air, and the feeling of the arrow's head hitting his clothing just inches away from his flesh; It all seemed so familiar. His head began to throb harder and more painfully. InuYasha let out a scream.*  
  
*Kiome smirked* It's no use squirming like that! You're getting this medicine whether you like it or not! *she grabbed the bottle from where it had been placed, flipped it in her hand, and ran over to his trapped body. Quickly, she poured the slimy, foul tasting liquid into his mouth as he screamed. He gagged and chocked, but most of the medicine worked its way down his throat. His headache soon came to a halt and his muffled yells stopped. InuYasha looked up at her as he finally managed to spit out the bottle.* What the heck are you trying to do!? KILL ME?!? *she smirked at him before removing the arrows* All your head pains are gone are they not? *he jumped down from the tree, mumbling, and holding his head again* Yeah, yeah. *he waved a hand* Just do me a favor and keep away from me for the remainder of the night. *she smiled* Whatever you say InuYasha.  
  
*Kiome lay close to the fire, shivering. She had only brought a small blanket with her in her pack, and she was very cold. InuYasha rested in the top of the tree, thinking hardly to himself and looking at the full moon. He turned around to check on Kiome. She was still shivering, and she was so close to the fire, that InuYasha was worried her hair might catch fire. He sighed* Stupid girl. *he took off his jacket that he had brought with him and wrapped it around her. Now he had nothing to keep himself warm for the night except for his kimono. He smiled slightly at her, then turned around and headed back to the tree.*  
  
*Kiome fluttered her eyes then looked at him.* Oh, InuYasha. *he stopped, but didn't look back. She sat up and then looked down at the jacket he had given her with a shocked expression.* For me? *she said glancing back at him. He slowly turned around.* Yeah. I'm assuming that now you're gonna insult something about my jacket too? *she blushed.* Um, no. I Was just going to say, that.it's a very nice thing of you to do for little old me. *she smiled a very grateful smile. He folded his arms and looked away* Yeah, well, don't get too used to it. I'm only doing this because I have plenty of fur and I don't need a blanket like you.  
  
*A small breeze swept by with a sudden force. InuYasha held onto himself, trying to keep warm. He shivered. Kiome giggled* So much for that lie. You want to have your jacket back? *he growled and turned around* HEY! I said I don't need it! *she sighed* I know, but, I didn't mean it like that. *he raised his eyebrow once more* My, you're a confusing woman. I just don't understand why everything that you say coming from your mouth has to be a riddle to me. *making a large blush, she patted the ground by her* Well, we could sleep next to each other. *he stepped back* What?! *she blushed larger* I mean, just for tonight and just for warmth. *he shivered slightly as the wind picked back up again.*  
  
*Looking around, he groaned and sat down next to her. She smiled happily as he gave her a cold stare* I'm only doin this cause it's really cold, understand? *she wrapped the jacket around him a bit, and to his amazement, pulled him a little closer than necessary* Yes InuYasha. I understand. *she looked at him sweetly once more, then lay back down near the fire. He watched Kiome as her breathing slowed and she quickly fell back into a soft sleep. Rolling his eyes and making a small yawn, he gently cuddled near her under the warm jacket. The smell of her hair made him smile just as, he too, passed into a dream wonderland.*  
  
((A/N: ^_^ awwww. How sweet! I'm just loving this story, as well as getting all of the reviews! *bows* Tankies everyone! I really appreciate it! Until the next chapter (which btw- is going to be SO AWESOME!) called ~InuYasha Returns~, cya l8er!! BunnyGal over and out! ^_~)) 


	4. InuYasha Returns

((A/N: Welp. I went back and just HAD to edit this chapter. I felt that the part where InuYasha DOES return was, um, kinda not well written. Sorry for this folks, but hey ^_^ it IS me storie!  
  
Hey, hey, hey!! Wow! Fourth chapter? Already?! Lol. ^_^ Yay! *pats self on the back* I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. It has A LOT of action! AND- I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of my devoted reviewers for being so sweet! *winks*Tanks bunchies! Anyway, enjoy!))  
  
~Chapter 3: InuYasha Returns~  
  
*The next morning, Kiome woke with a small start. She sat up worriedly as InuYasha was nowhere to be found! Keeping the jacket tight to protect herself from the morning cold, she began to search. When she came to a nearby river and saw him, she blushed deeply and ran in the other direction. He had been bathing in the water without any clothes on except a small underwear like piece.*  
  
*She came back to the camp site and looked at the once roaring fire. It had drastically lowered in just those past few hours. She sighed* Guess I'd better get this thing started again before he comes back. *she looked all along the ground and came back with a few twigs and sticks. Surprisingly the ground had been picked clean, and very little wood remained for many miles.* Strange. *she said putting the small amount of wood she had gathered on the fire to burn* There wasn't a whole lot of wood in the forest. InuYasha couldn't have gathered THAT much fire in one night. Even for a large fire. *she glanced from side to side as the forest gradually silenced* Someone,.or some-thing, has eaten all of the fallen lumber.  
  
*Suddenly, a huge bug type creature burst out of the woods from behind her. She turned around and screamed. It was a terrifying monster with huge black pinchers in front of an open mouth. It had small red, beady eyes and tough blue armored skin that made it look like a cross between a beetle and a termite. She glanced around quickly, trying to locate her bow. The shinning object laid close to the apple tree she and InuYasha had slept under the previous night. But, before she could reach it, the demon bug swiftly ran at her and picked her up with its huge pinchers. She yelled out again, partly from fear and partly from the horrible pain in her sides. The large bug had pierced her skin. She fainted as large portions of blood began to trickle down from her sides.*  
  
  
  
*InuYasha heard Kiome's screams, and he looked up with wide eyes as his heart began to pound fearfully. He jumped out of the stream, grabbing and putting on his clothes along with the Tetsusaiga. He began to run back towards the campsite and her deafening cries.*  
  
*When he was very close to the campgrounds, InuYasha quickly jumped to the side. The monster bug had turned around, with Kiome still in its claws, and was heading back into the forest. It nearly ran over him as it wildly began to brush through all the thick trees. InuYasha squinted his eyes* D@mn. What was that thing?! *he was just about to head back to the campsite when he smelled something that sent shivers down his spine. He looked down at his feet in horror. There lay a small pool of Kiome's blood. He shook from head to toe.* That bug. *he said in rage, clenching his fists. he grabbed onto Tetsusaiga's sheath then ran after the two as quickly as his feet would allow him to go.*  
  
*The bug looked back. Out the corner of one of its red eyes, the demon saw him approaching fast. It quickly spread open its bug wings and took to the sky. InuYasha skidded to a halt as he looked up and saw the bug begin flying into the air, Kiome hanging limply with glazed eyes.* Oh NO YOU DON'T!!!! *he screamed, jumping into the air and taking his blade from its case. Tetsusaiga transformed and glowed brightly in the morning sky.*  
  
*InuYasha landed on the bug. He thrust his mighty blade down directly at the monster's back. The sword, however, was unable to penetrate because the bug demon had swerved to the side, and the blade cut nothing but air. The sudden alter in the beast's movements caused InuYasha to loose his balance. His feet shook beneath him, and he soon found himself falling over.*  
  
*As he fell, he quickly jabbed the sword in the monster's side as a last hope to stay in the air. Tetsusaiga sliced into it like a knife through butter. The monster let out an ear piercing screech. It let go of Kiome immediately. She fell down towards the ground below. InuYasha jumped off of the monster and leaped to her aide. He caught her easily, but now he had no way to keep himself airborne. He too fell along with her, leaving Tetsusaiga where he had placed it.*  
  
*They landed roughly on the tops of a group of trees. The branches broke their fall, but it hurt them greatly. InuYasha weakly raised his head and looked to see if Kiome was alright. She was still unconscious and was still loosing great amounts of blood. He saw the wounds in her sides. Quickly he ripped his kimono and gave her the upper half, beginning to wrap it tightly around the cuts to slow down the loss of blood. She suddenly looked up at him with glazed over eyes.* InuYasha. The jewel. Take my life jewel and protect it at all costs. *InuYasha looked at her very puzzled and worried* What? *he shook her gently, but she had already fainted* Kiome. Wake up! Oh please wake up. Don't die! Please. I can't take loosing someone else again!! *he wrapped his arms around her, then jumped down onto the ground as a memory pain sent violent waves throughout his body.*  
  
*The demon looked down at the two with even larger, fiercer, red eyes. It gave another yell, then swooped down at him. InuYasha placed Kiome under a tree. He looked at her with tear stained eyes. Kneeling down next to her on one knee, he took her hand in his and brought it to his face. He rubbed it softly, through the hurt, and looked at her growing pale form.* You'll be alright. *he spoke shakily* You'll be.alright. *kissing her hand, he got up* I won't let you down. *he lowered his head as the monster grew nearer by the second.* I promise. *he said clenching his fist once more.*  
  
*Then he slammed back onto his knees.*  
  
*All of the sights of blood, smells, feelings and emotions, and pains flooded his mind. A dam of memory had been torn and unleashed. His body began to tremble as he slowly began to remember the many years of his previous life: Kikyo. The arrow and its spell. Kagome. The well. Love. Hatred. Battles won and lost. Pain. Loneliness. The separation from himself. Kiome's appearance. Kiome.... Through it all, her face, her gorgeous, pale, near death face, shown brightly through all of the other memories. It was enough to drive him over the edge. He opened his eyes; they were now demon red. He stood up as his reformed powers slowly emerged. His pain memories (no longer needing to be suppressed) vanished from his body. Now, not only was he half demon, he was even stronger than he had ever been.  
  
*He looked up, smelling the demon*  
  
*His hair flickered as he neared an open field in the middle of the forest. With every ray of light that passed through the trees and touched his body, his hair grew more and more white, his fingernails grew longer and longer becoming claws, and his fangs slowly became visible again. He reached the field and looked up at the approaching bug with his red eyes. He gave one of his old, evil grins.*  
  
*The half termite, half beetle demon reached InuYasha. It opened its large pinchers as it flew straight for his changed form. InuYasha flipped to the side and avoided the monster's attack easily.* Pah. *he spat.*Is that the best you have for me then? My own grandmother could do better than that!  
  
*The creature slowly stopped his wings and came to a halt. Turning around, it faced InuYasha with a bug grin. It began to speak through the pinchers* Maybe your grandmother can hit you better than I. BUT- can she torture her pray by giving them a slow and painful death such as I have bestowed upon your female friend? *He stood up and crossed his arms.* So. You managed to hurt her in a cowardly manner, I'll admit. *he snickered* But, when it comes down to the real fighting, you're no better than my grandmother's dog! *It chuckled evilly* You mean your grandfather, I presume? *It chuckled even more* Yes, half breed. We shall see how well I fight momentarily. Then I'll show you what a REAL demon can do.  
  
*He closed his eyes* Yes, we shall see. Oh and by the way,*he said opening his eyes once more* I believe you have something that belongs to me. *he raised his hand. Tetsusaiga heard its master's call, and the great weapon made its way towards him, cutting the bug's flesh in the process. The large insect let out a yell of pain. Finally, the enchanted sword burst out of its body and swiftly came into InuYasha's hand. He chuckled, seeing the monster groan loudly as black blood trickled out of the large wound.*  
  
*It looked up at him wincing, but slowly gathering itself back together. InuYasha placed the sword on his neck.* I haven't got all day to kill ya know. *Acid dropped out of its mouth as it spoke* I think you'd better take this opportunity to start praying. *The monster healed its wounds enough to stop the blood. It then looked back at InuYasha* Any last words before you die? *It grinned. InuYasha wrinkled his nose angrily* Yeah. Go ta he!l! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! *he lounged at the demon with the Tetsusaiga in his hands.*  
  
*It quickly moved to the side and dodged InuYasha's blow. For an enormous bug, the demon was very swift. InuYasha growled* You may be fast, but I'm faster! PREPARE TO DIE!!! *he ran after the creature with such speed, as he hadn't felt in a long time. He struck at the demon once more.* You hurt Kiome, now you're going to pay! *the monster spat his acidic saliva at InuYasha. He tilted his head to the side slightly. The acid flew past him with ease. InuYasha's eyes were still red and were growing deeper.*  
  
*The monster stopped a few feet in front of him. It turned around then suddenly began to laugh wildly. He glared* Wipe that stupid smirk offa your face, you're starting to tick me off. *It laughed even louder. InuYasha was finding it very hard to control his sudden urge to run over wildly and slaughter the monster's ugly face in half* I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do. I swear it. *The demon finally stopped its sudden outburst.* My, my, my. You make it sound so very easy. *InuYasha glared* And what makes you think it isn't? *It closed its eyes and began to concentrate* Well, let's see how confident you are once I show you my true form.*  
  
*He raised an eyebrow, keeping his stern face* True form? *It grinned, revealing new evolved, stronger, and sharper rows of teeth* Yeeeeeeessssss *It hissed evilly in a new voice* My TRUE form! *The monster's body began to squirm wildly* As soon as I change into my true self, you will be nothing more than a mere toothpick, and once I kill you afterwards, I will use your bones to pick your horrid flesh from my mouth!!  
  
*InuYasha stepped back* Listen pal. I Don't know who the heck you think you're dealing with, but, I am NO pushover! *he got into a fighting stance and prepared for anything the blue creature had to offer. The monster chuckled* Insubordinate fool! I will crush you like a, oh how do you humans and half humans put it, *it glared* oh yes. I will crush you LIKE A BUG!!! *InuYasha leapt to the side as the demon ran straight towards him. Even with his renewed cat-like grace, he found it extremely easy to dodge the oncoming attack. The monster was still beginning to change, and it was making his body slower than usual.*  
  
*The demon stopped its wriggling body after it had missed InuYasha. It stood there on the grassy plain and breathed hard. Transforming appeared to have a great impact upon the monster. InuYasha stood up and stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground, waiting. Suddenly, the top half of the huge beast's body (the place where the tough armored skin was) popped off. InuYasha looked on, his face a disgusted tone. The monster's black oozing blood flooded off its back unchangingly until finally, not a single drop more fell. Once all of the liquid had been drained, InuYasha could make out a small shape coming from inside of the monster's body. It wiggled and squirmed with new life all around it.*  
  
*The monster's face was as set as stone and it looked dead, but the new monster from inside was wiggling so much that InuYasha thought that it might burst. Finally, the new creature stopped moving. It sat up, much to his surprise, and began to use its new form. The monster first opened its eyes, then moved its arms and legs, and then it looked at InuYasha's wondering face with a grin. It moved its new pinchers in front of a now smaller mouth and began to speak.* So, InuYasha, how do you like me now? *the creature got up out of the old body, still dripping slightly with black blood.*  
  
*He glared* You're still the same freak as before, *grinning, he picked his sword back out of the ground* only now, much more hideous. I don't see any change. *The monster chuckled to itself* I wouldn't count on that assumption. *He flipped the Tetsusaiga in his hand* We'll see.  
  
((A/N: ^_^ Heh. So, whatcha think?! Coolies huh? This is my favorite chapter so far. Well, anyway. I gotta go. School tomorrow! Next chapter up soon! Btw- check out my other story I've got going on called ~Tears~. If I don't update this story, then that means I've added a new chapter to my other one. Ja matta ne!)) 


	5. InuYasha Returns edited version

((A/N: Welp. I went back and just HAD to edit this chapter. I felt that the part where InuYasha DOES return was, um, kinda not well written. Sorry for this folks, but hey ^_^ it IS me storie!  
  
Hey, hey, hey!! Wow! Fourth chapter? Already?! Lol. ^_^ Yay! *pats self on the back* I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. It has A LOT of action! AND- I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of my devoted reviewers for being so sweet! *winks*Tanks bunchies! Anyway, enjoy!))  
  
~Chapter 3: InuYasha Returns~  
  
*The next morning, Kiome woke with a small start. She sat up worriedly as InuYasha was nowhere to be found! Keeping the jacket tight to protect herself from the morning cold, she began to search. When she came to a nearby river and saw him, she blushed deeply and ran in the other direction. He had been bathing in the water without any clothes on except a small underwear like piece.*  
  
*She came back to the camp site and looked at the once roaring fire. It had drastically lowered in just those past few hours. She sighed* Guess I'd better get this thing started again before he comes back. *she looked all along the ground and came back with a few twigs and sticks. Surprisingly the ground had been picked clean, and very little wood remained for many miles.* Strange. *she said putting the small amount of wood she had gathered on the fire to burn* There wasn't a whole lot of wood in the forest. InuYasha couldn't have gathered THAT much fire in one night. Even for a large fire. *she glanced from side to side as the forest gradually silenced* Someone,.or some-thing, has eaten all of the fallen lumber.  
  
*Suddenly, a huge bug type creature burst out of the woods from behind her. She turned around and screamed. It was a terrifying monster with huge black pinchers in front of an open mouth. It had small red, beady eyes and tough blue armored skin that made it look like a cross between a beetle and a termite. She glanced around quickly, trying to locate her bow. The shinning object laid close to the apple tree she and InuYasha had slept under the previous night. But, before she could reach it, the demon bug swiftly ran at her and picked her up with its huge pinchers. She yelled out again, partly from fear and partly from the horrible pain in her sides. The large bug had pierced her skin. She fainted as large portions of blood began to trickle down from her sides.*  
  
  
  
*InuYasha heard Kiome's screams, and he looked up with wide eyes as his heart began to pound fearfully. He jumped out of the stream, grabbing and putting on his clothes along with the Tetsusaiga. He began to run back towards the campsite and her deafening cries.*  
  
*When he was very close to the campgrounds, InuYasha quickly jumped to the side. The monster bug had turned around, with Kiome still in its claws, and was heading back into the forest. It nearly ran over him as it wildly began to brush through all the thick trees. InuYasha squinted his eyes* D@mn. What was that thing?! *he was just about to head back to the campsite when he smelled something that sent shivers down his spine. He looked down at his feet in horror. There lay a small pool of Kiome's blood. He shook from head to toe.* That bug. *he said in rage, clenching his fists. he grabbed onto Tetsusaiga's sheath then ran after the two as quickly as his feet would allow him to go.*  
  
*The bug looked back. Out the corner of one of its red eyes, the demon saw him approaching fast. It quickly spread open its bug wings and took to the sky. InuYasha skidded to a halt as he looked up and saw the bug begin flying into the air, Kiome hanging limply with glazed eyes.* Oh NO YOU DON'T!!!! *he screamed, jumping into the air and taking his blade from its case. Tetsusaiga transformed and glowed brightly in the morning sky.*  
  
*InuYasha landed on the bug. He thrust his mighty blade down directly at the monster's back. The sword, however, was unable to penetrate because the bug demon had swerved to the side, and the blade cut nothing but air. The sudden alter in the beast's movements caused InuYasha to loose his balance. His feet shook beneath him, and he soon found himself falling over.*  
  
*As he fell, he quickly jabbed the sword in the monster's side as a last hope to stay in the air. Tetsusaiga sliced into it like a knife through butter. The monster let out an ear piercing screech. It let go of Kiome immediately. She fell down towards the ground below. InuYasha jumped off of the monster and leaped to her aide. He caught her easily, but now he had no way to keep himself airborne. He too fell along with her, leaving Tetsusaiga where he had placed it.*  
  
*They landed roughly on the tops of a group of trees. The branches broke their fall, but it hurt them greatly. InuYasha weakly raised his head and looked to see if Kiome was alright. She was still unconscious and was still loosing great amounts of blood. He saw the wounds in her sides. Quickly he ripped his kimono and gave her the upper half, beginning to wrap it tightly around the cuts to slow down the loss of blood. She suddenly looked up at him with glazed over eyes.* InuYasha. The jewel. Take my life jewel and protect it at all costs. *InuYasha looked at her very puzzled and worried* What? *he shook her gently, but she had already fainted* Kiome. Wake up! Oh please wake up. Don't die! Please. I can't take loosing someone else again!! *he wrapped his arms around her, then jumped down onto the ground as a memory pain sent violent waves throughout his body.*  
  
*The demon looked down at the two with even larger, fiercer, red eyes. It gave another yell, then swooped down at him. InuYasha placed Kiome under a tree. He looked at her with tear stained eyes. Kneeling down next to her on one knee, he took her hand in his and brought it to his face. He rubbed it softly, through the hurt, and looked at her growing pale form.* You'll be alright. *he spoke shakily* You'll be.alright. *kissing her hand, he got up* I won't let you down. *he lowered his head as the monster grew nearer by the second.* I promise. *he said clenching his fist once more.*  
  
*Then he slammed back onto his knees.*  
  
*All of the sights of blood, smells, feelings and emotions, and pains flooded his mind. A dam of memory had been torn and unleashed. His body began to tremble as he slowly began to remember the many years of his previous life: Kikyo. The arrow and its spell. Kagome. The well. Love. Hatred. Battles won and lost. Pain. Loneliness. The separation from himself. Kiome's appearance. Kiome.... Through it all, her face, her gorgeous, pale, near death face, shown brightly through all of the other memories. It was enough to drive him over the edge. He opened his eyes; they were now demon red. He stood up as his reformed powers slowly emerged. His pain memories (no longer needing to be suppressed) vanished from his body. Now, not only was he half demon, he was even stronger than he had ever been.  
  
*He looked up, smelling the demon*  
  
*His hair flickered as he neared an open field in the middle of the forest. With every ray of light that passed through the trees and touched his body, his hair grew more and more white, his fingernails grew longer and longer becoming claws, and his fangs slowly became visible again. He reached the field and looked up at the approaching bug with his red eyes. He gave one of his old, evil grins.*  
  
*The half termite, half beetle demon reached InuYasha. It opened its large pinchers as it flew straight for his changed form. InuYasha flipped to the side and avoided the monster's attack easily.* Pah. *he spat.*Is that the best you have for me then? My own grandmother could do better than that!  
  
*The creature slowly stopped his wings and came to a halt. Turning around, it faced InuYasha with a bug grin. It began to speak through the pinchers* Maybe your grandmother can hit you better than I. BUT- can she torture her pray by giving them a slow and painful death such as I have bestowed upon your female friend? *He stood up and crossed his arms.* So. You managed to hurt her in a cowardly manner, I'll admit. *he snickered* But, when it comes down to the real fighting, you're no better than my grandmother's dog! *It chuckled evilly* You mean your grandfather, I presume? *It chuckled even more* Yes, half breed. We shall see how well I fight momentarily. Then I'll show you what a REAL demon can do.  
  
*He closed his eyes* Yes, we shall see. Oh and by the way,*he said opening his eyes once more* I believe you have something that belongs to me. *he raised his hand. Tetsusaiga heard its master's call, and the great weapon made its way towards him, cutting the bug's flesh in the process. The large insect let out a yell of pain. Finally, the enchanted sword burst out of its body and swiftly came into InuYasha's hand. He chuckled, seeing the monster groan loudly as black blood trickled out of the large wound.*  
  
*It looked up at him wincing, but slowly gathering itself back together. InuYasha placed the sword on his neck.* I haven't got all day to kill ya know. *Acid dropped out of its mouth as it spoke* I think you'd better take this opportunity to start praying. *The monster healed its wounds enough to stop the blood. It then looked back at InuYasha* Any last words before you die? *It grinned. InuYasha wrinkled his nose angrily* Yeah. Go ta he!l! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! *he lounged at the demon with the Tetsusaiga in his hands.*  
  
*It quickly moved to the side and dodged InuYasha's blow. For an enormous bug, the demon was very swift. InuYasha growled* You may be fast, but I'm faster! PREPARE TO DIE!!! *he ran after the creature with such speed, as he hadn't felt in a long time. He struck at the demon once more.* You hurt Kiome, now you're going to pay! *the monster spat his acidic saliva at InuYasha. He tilted his head to the side slightly. The acid flew past him with ease. InuYasha's eyes were still red and were growing deeper.*  
  
*The monster stopped a few feet in front of him. It turned around then suddenly began to laugh wildly. He glared* Wipe that stupid smirk offa your face, you're starting to tick me off. *It laughed even louder. InuYasha was finding it very hard to control his sudden urge to run over wildly and slaughter the monster's ugly face in half* I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do. I swear it. *The demon finally stopped its sudden outburst.* My, my, my. You make it sound so very easy. *InuYasha glared* And what makes you think it isn't? *It closed its eyes and began to concentrate* Well, let's see how confident you are once I show you my true form.*  
  
*He raised an eyebrow, keeping his stern face* True form? *It grinned, revealing new evolved, stronger, and sharper rows of teeth* Yeeeeeeessssss *It hissed evilly in a new voice* My TRUE form! *The monster's body began to squirm wildly* As soon as I change into my true self, you will be nothing more than a mere toothpick, and once I kill you afterwards, I will use your bones to pick your horrid flesh from my mouth!!  
  
*InuYasha stepped back* Listen pal. I Don't know who the heck you think you're dealing with, but, I am NO pushover! *he got into a fighting stance and prepared for anything the blue creature had to offer. The monster chuckled* Insubordinate fool! I will crush you like a, oh how do you humans and half humans put it, *it glared* oh yes. I will crush you LIKE A BUG!!! *InuYasha leapt to the side as the demon ran straight towards him. Even with his renewed cat-like grace, he found it extremely easy to dodge the oncoming attack. The monster was still beginning to change, and it was making his body slower than usual.*  
  
*The demon stopped its wriggling body after it had missed InuYasha. It stood there on the grassy plain and breathed hard. Transforming appeared to have a great impact upon the monster. InuYasha stood up and stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground, waiting. Suddenly, the top half of the huge beast's body (the place where the tough armored skin was) popped off. InuYasha looked on, his face a disgusted tone. The monster's black oozing blood flooded off its back unchangingly until finally, not a single drop more fell. Once all of the liquid had been drained, InuYasha could make out a small shape coming from inside of the monster's body. It wiggled and squirmed with new life all around it.*  
  
*The monster's face was as set as stone and it looked dead, but the new monster from inside was wiggling so much that InuYasha thought that it might burst. Finally, the new creature stopped moving. It sat up, much to his surprise, and began to use its new form. The monster first opened its eyes, then moved its arms and legs, and then it looked at InuYasha's wondering face with a grin. It moved its new pinchers in front of a now smaller mouth and began to speak.* So, InuYasha, how do you like me now? *the creature got up out of the old body, still dripping slightly with black blood.*  
  
*He glared* You're still the same freak as before, *grinning, he picked his sword back out of the ground* only now, much more hideous. I don't see any change. *The monster chuckled to itself* I wouldn't count on that assumption. *He flipped the Tetsusaiga in his hand* We'll see.  
  
((A/N: ^_^ Heh. So, whatcha think?! Coolies huh? This is my favorite chapter so far. Well, anyway. I gotta go. School tomorrow! Next chapter up soon! Btw- check out my other story I've got going on called ~Tears~. If I don't update this story, then that means I've added a new chapter to my other one. Ja matta ne!)) 


	6. Kiome’s History is Revealed

((A/N: Oh wow! ^_^ FINALLY!! Next chapter! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated! Ack! . Please everyone, forgive me!!!!!))  
  
~Chapter 6: Kiome's History is Revealed~  
  
*InuYasha lunged at the bug demon once more. Much to his surprise, the monster had avoided the blow by flying into the air. It came down forcefully. He had no time to react as the evil creature literally attacked him head on; it bashed its blue head into him. He cried out in pain as he was sent hurtling back onto the ground. The monster began to chuckle loudly as it had done before.* See, stupid boy, you don't stand a chance against my new form! Hahahahahahaha!!  
  
*Through all the pain, InuYasha's mind raced wildly. He thought to himself with great anger.* Maybe the stupid thing is right. It's stronger in this new form, and I've kept my other half away for so long now. *he cursed under his breath for acting so foolish as to separate with himself* My powers must have weakened over the years. *he growled and closed his eyes* And if that is the case, then I really can't defeat him.  
  
*Kiome's soft, quiet voice suddenly drifted into his thoughts.* InuYasha. *He remembered how wounded and helpless she had looked when they had landed on the trees.* ~Flashback~ InuYasha. The jewel. Take my life jewel, and.*she began to take in breaths, gasping for air*.protect it at all costs. What? *he asked with a confused expression* You can.do it. I believe..in you. But,*he protested* what about you? I can't just leave you here! You'll die! *she looked at him with those glazed over eyes* Don't worry about.I'll be..alright. Trust in,..me. Augh...*she had fainted shortly after* ~End of Flashback~  
  
*Though he still didn't understand what she had meant, the memory of Kiome so weak and pale allowed him to return to his feet with a renewed power. The beast continued to laugh, now only harder* So, you've come back for more beating, eh my friend? *InuYasha looked at him with his cold, hard red eyes* You got it PAL. *It slowed its laugh to a mere chuckle* I guess that means you want to die faster, is that it? Oh well, I don't mind. I'll get rid of you one way or the other. *Grabbing onto his sword, he replied calmly* Doubt that. I was unprepared for you before,.but trust me, that cheap trick will not surprise me again. Kiome still needs my help. She'll die if I don't reach her soon. *He glared* So I'm going to be merciful and hold back all the vengeance I SHOULD be bringing, by giving you a quick death. *He grinned* Though, I never said it would be painless.  
  
*Smirking, the demon quickly replied* You're the one who should be worrying about dieing! All talk,..but I guess that is to be expected coming from a mixed like yourself. *InuYasha spit on the ground* Feh! *he gripped the sword tighter* You wanna see just WHAT a mangy, mixed breed can do when they are really shoved to their limit?...Then you just keep on pushing it @sshole! *The monster snickered and began to run towards him with a very angry face* Gladly! *InuYasha prepared for the attack and stood his ground.*  
  
*As it neared, the large bug began to spit acid from its cursed mouth. The evil liquid burned everything it came in contact with. InuYasha dodged to the side, but remained in his one spot, still standing his ground. The monster glared and kept running with its new found agility. It spread its wings and began to fly at the same time, increasing its speed twice as much. Spitting out more acid (this time towards his eyes), the demon reached InuYasha. It hissed wildly in excitement to see what his reaction was, or if he would be able to react any at such a close distance. He amazingly held up the Tetsusaiga for protection in time. The mighty blade shielded him, and the burning acid evaporated into the air. The monster growled as it passed him by.*  
  
*When it raced on, InuYasha was able to spot something from the corner of his eye. The insect's right side was strangely a lighter blue color than the remainder of his body.* Hmph. *he thought to himself during the split second* Wonder what that could mean. It looks like the same place where I had cut him earlier in his previous body. *his eyes widened* That must be where his weakness lies. *The evil bug unexpectedly reared around and managed to take one of his huge wings and hit InuYasha while he was still thinking. He fell slightly forward, but, with his power, he was quickly able to flip. He stood up and turned around to face the demon once more.*  
  
*The creature looked at him with a large grin* This fight is getting very boring, wouldn't you agree mutt? *InuYasha grinned as well* Yes. This fight is getting fairly tiresome, *he tilted his head and yawned* but thankfully, I'm not the one making the dull atmosphere by moving slower than a turtle. *It looked at him in shock* WHAT'D YOU SAY?! *He chuckled, then squinted his red eyes* Heh heh. Your hearing is going out too? What a pity. *he swayed his head* Tisk, tisk, tisk. *The bug clenched its fist in rage* You'll pay for that remark! How dare you speak to a REAL demon that way! *InuYasha beckoned his with his free hand* Then come and get me if you're so high and mighty. *Growling, the monster ran towards him at his maximum, full speed. InuYasha grinned. Though he'd have to move quicker than he'd ever done in his life, this was the perfect opportunity he had been waiting for. As it passed by, he raised Tetsusaiga and sliced into its tough, armored skin on his vulnerable side. The monster's eyes widened again as black blood began to gush out. The attack from the large weapon had stopped its body, and now it was not only halted but it was finding it very difficult to stand. InuYasha smiled in pleasure as the beast looked at him with a terrified expression. He took out the blade from his body* See ya. *he said quietly, delivering the final blow across the monster's neck.*  
  
*Its head rolled off and the body fell to the ground, lifeless. InuYasha licked some of the black blood off from his face, then he spat it at the creature's dead form. He destroyed the remains before returning Tetsusaiga to its sheath and running back into the forest to Kiome's aide.*  
  
  
  
*InuYasha arrived near the tree and skidded to a halt. He began to get worried. She was no where in sight, and there wasn't a single trace of her movements to be found. Growling with a mix of frustration and fear, he began to sniff the air and search for her scent. The smell of her blood was unmistakable. She had apparently been carried off or had managed to move so carefully as to not make any markings along the ground.*  
  
*He traced her scent all the way to a small river. It was the same one he had been bathing in that morning. InuYasha keep his nose at work as well as his keen eyes. He wasn't sure what he'd meet once he had found her, but he wanted to be prepared for anything. From one tree top to the next, he followed her smell.* *Finally, he came to a thinner scent. It shook his nerve when he realized that Kiome's blood was being drowned out by the strong river.* D@mn it. *he said moving faster.*  
  
*It had almost been a whole hour since he had killed the monster, and still no sign of Kiome anywhere. InuYasha slowed down his movements and rested for a moment in a tree. His face was slightly moist from running so much. He wiped the sweat from his head, closed his eyes, and sat down in the cool shade with a worried look on his face. Just as he was about to give up the search, his nose picked up the smell of cherry blossoms. His eyes snapped open. There was Kiome at the foot of the tree!* InuYasha? *she said weakly, noticing his now white hair, before collapsing to the ground.*  
  
  
  
*The fire roared loudly in front of them. Kiome hugged tightly onto the blanket that InuYasha had fetched for her along with her pack, and he placed another piece of wood on to burn. Her hair was down/wet, and she was in her purple pajama set that she had brought along with her. She gazed into the fire and remained quiet. He looked at her and blinked several times. She looked exactly like Kikyo, yet her eyes were of Kagome.*  
  
*Finally, he sat down next to her on the log. He didn't speak for a long time, being too deep in thought and waiting for her to regain her strength from being carried so far downstream.*  
  
.you have it, don't you. *he said at length. She remained silent. He turned his gaze towards her and repeated more firmly incase she didn't hear* .don't you.. *she sighed, and without saying a word, slowly- slowly reached into her shirt. What she pulled out was, in fact, the Shikkon No Tama. It shimmered whitely ((YES- WHITE not PURPLE)) on the chain it was attached to on her neck. InuYasha inhaled sharply, though he had already guessed the truth. Kiome looked down at the pretty jewel that lay in her hand.* Yes..I. I do.  
  
But, how-why-I don't understand. Kaede should be-  
  
She is. *she replied quickly. She looked up into the sky* She IS guarding the jewel, though it only be a keychain replica..((^_^ hehe. Anyone remember that from episode 1?)) ..I.I am indeed the Sacred Jewel's new master and guardian. My mother and Kaede both agreed that the real jewel would be far safer in her time where there are no demons.  
  
*InuYasha's ears twitched slightly. He had been staring into the ground as she had talked. 'Her time' seemed to echo on for an eternity in his perfectly snowflake white ears. He gave Kiome a look, then quietly asked. He had to know* Kiome.who is your mother? *She bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to break it to him.* My mother? Oh. Her name.Kagome. *The words struck him hard. His eyes widened, hands feet and body began to shake.*  
  
When I was born, my mother knew I was very special. She later told me that I had inherited tremendous miko powers from her. I didn't understand her words at first, *she stood weakly, about to collapse* Kiome! Don't! *he went to reach for her, catching her just as she fell into his arms.* No, InuYasha. *she said getting to her feet again and moving his protective grasp in a determined manner. She stood again weakly* I'll be fine. *he looked her up and down, confused all the more when she turned and faced south*  
  
Like I said, I didn't understand her at first,..but then, several years later, it hit me. Why I was so much stronger than all of the other children (even the males), why the bow felt as natural to me as trout in stream, why my injuries (if I had any at all) healed so quickly, *she turned to face him once more. The setting sun outlined her fair skin and clothes* ..and why my body would glow purple when I was scared or afraid. *she barely spoke above a whisper, she looked like she was about to cry again.*  
  
*he remained stunned, partly from her words, partly from her beauty. A beauty that he had not seen, or felt, or that had touched his heart so. A beauty that he had missed* Kiome..  
  
I know this may sound absolutely ludicrous to you, InuYasha, but. *she paused to look at the jewel still in her hand. It shimmered brightly, making InuYasha have to shield his eyes with a sleeve of his kimono* I can use the jewel. *she glanced to him as a wind began to pick up from an unknown location. Leaves, debris, and small rocks began to swirl around them. Kiome's hair swayed all around her face* Wha? *he tried to get out, but the jewel's brightness had grown twice what it had been. He closed his eyes tighter* Ah!  
  
InuYasha. Have you heard of the four souls? The legend passed from Midoriko's time? *he tried to look at her, but her body had started to glow just as much as the jewel* I..have. *Kiome closed her eyes and concentrated* When the four souls: Courage, Wisdom, Friendship, and Love are one, they form one soul. That soul has the ability to unleash the jewel's ultimate power when provoked. Through many trials and hardships, I was put to the test. To test the capabilities of my powers. And through it all, I have found one thing. I am that soul, InuYasha. *his eyes widened even more through his sleeve. It would not be the last time that he was surprised that day*  
  
Midoriko- was the Courage. Through her heart and blood, her ultimate sacrifice was made. Kikyo- *InuYasha's heart began to pound* was Wisdom. She studied the priest power and through it, found clues as to how to use that jewel. Kagome- *he could barely breath* was Friendship. She befriended everyone in her path, and she made them pure.  
  
And YOU?! *he managed to squeak, looking at her brightness. Kiome was suspended in midair, holding a now floated jewel in her hands. She opened her eyes* Yes, I. I- am Love. The same blood as Midoriko, Kikyo, and Kagome runs through my veins. The same power. The same weakness. I'm not ashamed nor embarrassed to say it now. *InuYasha saw tears streaming down her check. The bright whiteness surrounding her made them sparkle like diamonds.* Through all my mother's stories of you, when she would tuck me in at night, while she was cooking or cleaning, I could never-ever get enough of the stories of you. She would describe you in such a way..*Kiome gasped* Oh, and how I dreamed of the day when I would finally meet the wonderful man she would always tell me about. And now that I've met you in person, seeing you, being able to touch you. I know that my silly childish dreams are not just pretend games any longer. I..I..love you, InuYasha.  
  
*InuYasha's heart skipped a beat*  
  
((A/N: ^_^ hehe. Well worth the wait, neh? So sorry that it's a big cliffhanger, but I have to study for a BIG test I'm having tomorrow in Science! Catch everyone later!))  
  
((P.S.- THANKS BUNCHIES FOR BEING SUCH GOOD, LOYAL FANS!!!!!!!!! *hugs all*)) 


	7. Road to Destiny and the New Malicious Pe...

((A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my absolute best friend in the whole world, KittyBell. She knows who she is. Hehe. She's helped me in so many ways- especially when it comes to listening and appreciating my stories. I don't know where I'd be without her.  
  
To her: Thank you so much for being there when I need you and for accepting me for the total lunatic, crazy person I am. You are such an extraordinary person, and I thank God everyday that He brought you into my life. I hope and pray that we'll stay best buds forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and.. need I go on? Lol. Catch you later, sista! ^_^ ))  
  
Chapter 7: Road to Destiny and the New Malicious Peril  
  
*Kiome's eyes closed again. The force deep inside her heart and around her body stopped glowing. Countless glittery pieces of energy and power sparkled on her as she began to drop from the air. They acted like small wings which enabled her to do so with ease. InuYasha caught her in his arms. Her jewel gently descended as well and landed onto her chest.* Ughhh. InuYasha. *he held her close while her delicate hand clutched his kimono.* Please say something? *she pleaded weakly. He could tell that she was extremely exhausted- from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes.*  
  
*He gazed down at the beautiful, young princess's face. She seemed to know his answer even before it was understood.* I..I don't know, Kiome.. We just met yesterday, *he grinned slightly* and forgive me for being blunt, but it wasn't exactly what I would call a "love at first sight" acquaintance. Heh. *he closed his eyes while all of her information finally set in. She was Midoriko? Kikyo? AND Kagome? If that were truly so, then she was indeed a part of him from every aspect.*  
  
*Kiome began to chuckle sweetly. He opened his eyes and watched her smile, wiping away a strand of hair from his face as she did so. She searched his face over, grinned, and then let her hand slowly fall to her side. Because she was in his arms, it was easy for her to whisper what she wanted to say in his ears.* Tell me, Lovely. When have you Ever had a romantic introduction? *Her words caught him off guard. He opened his mouth as if to protest, but realized that she was right-* You're so new to me all in yourself.. *-he softly spoke in return and kissed the top of her forehead instead. It took both by surprise.*..yet..I feel as if I've known you my entire life. Just give me some time?  
  
*Kiome made another effort to smile and nodded her head tiredly.* Yes, of course. But remember this in your heart when you finally do decide? Yesterday, InuYasha. yesterday WAS yesterday.. and today is today. The wrong choices and directions we have taken in the past.. can affect our lives considerably,.. but we should all try to repent. by setting our hearts for the stars of the morrow.  
  
*He smiled brightly at her sweet words, though he didn't and refused to notice. Along with the utmost care and gentleness, he sat down and leaned against the logged branch by their fire. She was still in his arms, and her hair was still very much wet from the water. He set her between his legs in front of him so that they could keep each other warm again.*  
  
*She fell right into place; their body heights were perfectly matched. Her back rested against his chest while her head impeccably fit right underneath his chin. He wrapped the blanket around them both for more warmth, and the minutes passed them by.*  
  
~Maybe she's right~ *He thought to himself. The sky slowly turned darker around them until everything was blue and obscure.* ~I've messed up time and time again, after all. And now..~ *he looked down at her face once more. She was now fast asleep, her breathing slow and rhythmic.* ~now I have another chance to get it right.~ *he finally turned his gaze to meet the twinkling fireflies in the sky* ~Heaven must be smiling down upon me. I don't deserve it, but still. I'm taking every opportunity I can get.~ *he turned again, this time to the fireflies of the earth. He blinked and took in a deep lungful of air* ~I swear this: By all of the stars above, I swear that I will protect and love this girl for the rest of my life. I will love her, more than Kikyo or even. even Kagome could ever imagine. I will not go astray and fail her-them this time around.~  
  
*Kiome smiled. Through her powers and mind, she could hear his thoughts whenever she needed or wanted. She also began to make a promise in her consciousness.* ~And I swear this to you also, my dearest one: I will protect you too. You are my life. I shall do all in my power to bring back the happiness you once had. Whatever pain you have suffered through these many grueling long years, I will turn away- and in its place, bring a bliss of 100 fold. Sleep at ease for tonight, InuYasha. You have my strength. and my love.~  
  
*And the fireflies continued to dance around their bodies; the flames continued to crackle. From a distance, it looked as if the two were one. Their destinies and fate were both intertwined from that moment on.*  
*In a land of shadows.. In the uppermost, top tier of a mighty fortification, a dark prince sat on a throne.. watching.. the two soon to be lovers through his murky orb. Inside, it showed a clear picture of them sleeping- their faces bright with a calm tranquility all about them. A bolt of lightning struck from out the only window in the room, and for a split moment, it illuminated his pale sickly face. The prince's lip curled to reveal an evil smile*, "Heh. Fools! They should never underestimate the strength of my hand and the power which it holds. I shall rout them, yet!"  
  
*He then stood and turned to his captain of the guard. "Kenjae!" A very tall, muscular man unfolded his arms, stepped from behind a gray pillar, walked towards the young master, and kneeled. His clothes and armor were of the finest make, however were an extra large fit due to his sheer tissue size.* "Yes, my Prince Asura-sama. How may I be of bidding?"  
  
*Asura scowled down at him, as he did with all of his servants, though not as fierce as he would have with others.* "Kenjae, do you see these two here?" *he looked to his swirling orb, motioned with his hand a 'come' gesture, and his eyes flashed red. The ball was lifted into the air and slowly floated over and into his hand. He held the orb slightly down for Kenjae to see. The big man stared long and hard into the depths of the ball, but was unable to distinguish anything save for the numerous twisting swirls of black now and then.* "I see nothing, my Prince."  
  
*Asura half-sighed* "It is to be expected. You do not possess the gift of 'sight'. Here. I shall make it better for you." *another hand motion was made over the ball itself, and instantly, Kenjae could make out the view of InuYasha and Kiome. He seemed skeptical after a few moments.* "Asura-sama, why do these simple beings displease you so? They appear to be of little importance to me."  
  
*Asura became angered. He frowned then ruptured. A forceful wind blew from behind him as he lashed out at the body guard.* "You dolt!! You inferior mass of all muscle and no brain! Do you honestly believe I, Prince Asura, the first and remaining heir of my house, the only one left with the Kurai enchantment, would use my time and magic for your pure entertainment?!" *Kenjae bowed so low that his head literally touched the ground. It was also the only way for him to prevent from being blown away.* "Please, sir, I was merely making a foolish assumption. Forgive me! I do not know any better."  
  
*The winds slowly died down and the prince's wrath diminished. His scowl was immediately returned to its usual unhappy state.* "Yes. You do not." *he began to walk back to his chair; his footsteps echoed throughout the room.* "You leave the thinking for me to do." *he sat on his throne that was much too big for his small body and began to tap his fingers slightly against one another.* "Now. Listen closely. I want you to send out your greatest of warriors. The two have something of great significance to me, and I want it right away. Bring them both here, and unspoiled. Is that clear?"  
  
*Kenjae stood and bowed in respect* "Crystal, your highness." *he began to leave the room hurriedly. As he opened the doors and took a step, Asura spoke again with a small snicker* "Oh, and Kenjae." *Kenjae stopped and turned* "Do try and get some much needed rest. You Look terrible. If you haven't got your health, you haven't gotten anything." *The big man bowed again and exited into the main hall.*  
  
*As he closed the doors behind him, Asura sighed and closed his eyes. In a tone that sounded almost regretful, he softly spoke.* "I should know.. afterall. I AM the last of my bloodline,.. the last one with our family's power,.. the last with our Curse." *he then opened his eyes and looked inside the orb again. He stared greedily into Kiome's peaceful face* "Soon. Soon beautiful one." *he then began to chuckle almost hysterically* "Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh! Beware, InuYasha. They are coming, and coming after you!"  
  
"Common, InuYasha! Keep up!" *Kiome giggled as she ran across a bridge and over to the other side of a stream. Her hair swayed in the wind and her pulse raced excitedly. The scenario was rather an awkward sight for a passer that crossed them; even with her heavy backpack on, she was still ahead of the hanyou. InuYasha was jumping overhead from treetop to treetop. He grinned down at her and shook his head. She looked like a five year-old playing, jumping and skipping as she did so. She was having the time of her life. He jumped again and slowly landed on the next branch. He was just close enough to be down at her side in an instant, yet far enough behind to let her think she was winning this little game of hers.*  
  
*Of course, Kiome knew that he was letting her win the entire time (his mind left her no secrets), but it was still a good feeling for her to have anyway. She looked up to him.* "Hey! Get the lead out, Grandpa! Hehe, or we'll never get anywhere anytime soon!" *InuYasha lifted and eyebrow and leaped for a second time* "Feh. And just WHERE are we going exactly?" *Kiome grinned and bounced on one foot as if she were playing hopscotch.* "Somewhere among friends, a place you've never been before!" *InuYasha missed the limb and fell in surprise* "MORE Riddles?" "Yeeeeesss!" *Kiome's voice sounded back, giggling.*  
  
*He sighed and began to walk along side her.* "Look, if we are to become closer, you should start by telling me things." *Kiome hopped a last time upon the 'invisible #10'. It signaled the end of her one woman contest. She stopped and threw her hands in the air.* "Yeah! Yes! I did it! Yes! Ha ha!! I win!" *she then looked at him and realized that he had asked her a question. Her cheeks went red.* "Uh, whoops. Sorry. What was it that you wanted again?"  
  
*he closed his eyes and walked a little faster to try to look annoyed.* "Oh. Nothing. I was just saying that if you wanted to be CLOSER, then you should begin to tell me things." *Kiome paused questioningly then walked faster to his pace so that she was next to him again.* "What do you want to know?" *He huffed* "Well, where we're goin' for starters." *She lifted her head up and smiled* "Nope. I'm not telling." *Inuyasha face faulted.* "Wha- what?!" *she closed her eyes* "No, not this. I'll tell you anything else, but where we're heading. Think of it not a secret, but as a surprise."  
  
*He wasn't satisfied; he placed his arms together in their big sleeves.* "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I suppose I'll find out one way or the other anyway, right?" "Yup." "And you're not going to tell me even if I begged, right?" *she giggled as she imagined him begging on his feet like a puppy* "Right" *he sighed* "Then there's no point in wasting my breath is there?" *she stopped and looked up into his face.* "Wow! You're such a smart boy, aren't you! Yes you are!" *she boldly began to pat his head. He grumbled loudly..* "Oh please!" *then removed her hand away from his sensitive ears.*  
  
*His hand suddenly wielded a mind of its own and refused to move. Their hands stayed entangled for several moments. They both couldn't believe the sparks that were galvanizing into each other from that single touch. He gazed into her big brown eyes. She gazed into his caramel ones. A breeze swayed through the trees and grass. Reality finally came between them both; they each let go and turned a radiant shade of color.* "Uumm." *She spoke shakily.* "We'd best be going." *All InuYasha could do was nod in response.*  
  
*Their path had steadily grown uphill. It eventually stopped at the peak of a large mountain that was just a small distance from their destination. From there, one could see for miles on end. After they had walked in silence for quite some time, Kiome finally decided to lift her eyes from the ground (she had suddenly found the rocks beneath her feet to be very interesting, requiring further study, after the two had deeply blushed); she knew that the home of Miroku and Sango was drawing near now. She looked up only to be faced with an indescribable beautiful horizon in front of her. Her breath was caught in her throat. Never had she seen such a wondrous majestic glory in all of the lands of her time: fluent green mountains that seemed to go on for an eternity, the valleys between here and there blooming with wildflowers, the never aging pools of crystal clear spring water, and the calm windy skies above.* "It's.. it's.."  
  
*InuYasha turned to her and saw the expression she was making. He then moved to look back at the scenery.* "It's ok, I guess. Nothing your mom hasn't told you about before, I'm assuming?" *she looked from right to left, soaking in every last feature of the medieval era.* "Yes. She has described it to me, but.. it's so very different when you actually see it for yourself.. so very different." *she repeated then trailed off.*  
  
*he thought little of it, as he had grown-up and lived there all his life. He let her have a few more minutes before going completely restless. He pretended to cough to get her attention.* "A-hem, a-hem. Well, are we still going or not?" *Kiome snapped out of her own dream world and looked at him* "Oh..um..yes. Yes, of course. We Should be moving on." *She began to start walking to the slanted path, leading down the mountain. InuYasha heavily sighed. At this rate, it was going to take forever to get to this 'surprise' ending trail. and he HATED having to wait.*  
  
"Um. Say, Kiome?" *he took hold of her little finger so she wouldn't take another step. She rolled her eyes and turned fully around.* "NOW what do you want?" *he unexpectedly gave her a large, mischievous grin. She lifted an eyebrow and listened to his explanation.* "Kiome, how would you like to feel what it's like to fly?" "What are you talking abo-" *she was cut off as he swiftly gathered her into his arms, wrapped her own arms around his neck, and began to run at a fast pace towards a cliffed drop off on the side of the mountain. She frantically began to look around* "InuYasha, what are you doing?" *Kiome tried to read his mind but only received emotions of eagerness*  
  
"Inu-" *she looked forward and shrieked when she put his quickened velocity and the overhang together.* "InuYasha, don't you even think!" *he wasn't slowing down.* "InuYasha?" *her heart pounded as she felt him preparing to jump* "Inu- YYYYYYAAAASSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" *she closed her eyes tightly as they began to soar in the wind towards the ground.*  
  
"Whaaaaa-whaaaa-aaahhh! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna DIIIIE!!!" *Kiome repeatedly screamed. Finally, InuYasha was beginning to think that his short cut was more trouble than it was worth.* "Be QUIET!" *he snapped. Kiome opened her eyes crossly* "Be 'QUIET'? Beeee QUIET?! How CAN I be quiet when I'm falling to my death?!?" *InuYasha gave her a dulled look* "Well did it ever pass through your mind that maybe, just maybe, because you're not..?" *she blinked and looked down for a split second, expecting to see the trees quickly coming towards them; it was the direct opposite however* "Um. how.. what?" *InuYasha snorted* "Feh. At least you'll die in the arms of the man you love, right?" *she blushed as he landed safely on a large limb. From there, he began to jump from one tree to the next. Kiome held onto him tighter.* "I.. forget sometimes that you're demon." "Half-demon." *he corrected.*  
  
*she squeezed his neck tighter. She felt very sick to her stomach, but didn't want to show in front of him. She swallowed hard* "I just have this fear of heights, is all I'm trying to say. You mind telling me why you didn't want to take the long way around?" *he nodded* "I just want to get there as soon as possible. incase you haven't noticed already, heh, I have a very weak patience." *Kiome wrinkled her nose somewhat, trying to hide the flip-flops she felt and trying to seem like she was in total control of the situation.* "Weellll. if you're in That much of a hurry. I'll let you take us there then." *his face immediately light up* "Really?" *she giggled all over again at his cute pup face* "Yes, you certainly may." "Alright." *he stopped on the tallest tree he could find. She pointed to a particular route and he sped away.*  
  
((A/N: So, what did you guys think of this chappie? Sorry for such the long wait once again, but I've come up with such a super-duper plot line, that I will be busy for quite some time now! ^_^ MORE chapters to come. Ja matta ne!  
  
Oh, and P.S. - Though I'll be VERY busy and updating new chapters frequently, if you want to know the exact second I update a new part in the story, list your e-mail address in your review and you'll be added to my 'Alert List'. I'll personally send you a message when a new chapter is added. Thanks again!)) 


End file.
